Times change
by efhb1994
Summary: A young Time Lord sacrificed himself in the Time War and was misplaced in another universe. Forced to adapt to Azeroth by becoming human and run a pawn shop in Stormwind City. However when The Dark Portal goes red and the Iron Tide washes over the Blasted Lands. His new life then becomes anything but ordinary as he heeds a calling to the defense of Azeroth.
1. Chapter 1

_"__The Council of Six is now in session." _Echoed in the dimly lit chambers of The Violet Citadel, the voice belonging to Jaina Proudmoore whom was the latest addition to the Council after the untimely passing of Rhonin in the Destruction of Theramore. An event which had changed the youngest Archmage in human history to the core.

Khadgar had not participated personally in Alliance-Horde War which had come to an end with a truce treaty agreed on after the Siege of Orgrimmar. However, he knew of the terror which was wrought and its consequences. Dalaran, once the capital of a magocratic nation was hovering the skies as it besieged the Horde Capital from the North while the main push was conducted by the Horde Revolutionaries and Alliance Forces from the South.

Medivh's former apprentice ran his fingers through his pale grey hair and his stale elderly complexion. The scar which he bore for life ever since the First War where his master, in truth possessed by Sargeras had cursed him with fraility and age. Despite this, he was today considered the most accomplished among the living wizards on Azeroth.

He served in The Second War as one of General Turalyon's Lieutenants and destroyed the original Dark Portal. He later participated in the Alliance Expedition otherwise known as the Sons of Lothar to the orcish homeworld of Draenor itself to end the imposing threat from The Horde. The Old Horde, Khadgar was quick to correct himself there. The New Horde was different, founded by Thrall as he freed his people from the internment camps for his kind in Lordaeron, lead them across the sea to Kalimdor where the orc clans had aligned themselves with the exiled jungle trolls known as the Darkspear Clan and the native race known as Taurens.

The Horde which he once fought wasn't the same Horde which existed now, a fact which he continuously reminded himself. He was stuck on Outland, what remained of Draenor for two decades after they destroyed The Dark Portal from their side to prevent it to influence their own world of Azeroth.

He still remembers how day in and day out, the Sons of Lothar had stood firm against what remained of the Horde on Draenor whom had fallen under the sovereignty of Magtheridon, a pit lord who was quick to conquer Outland for his own. They weren't there but they knew of Magtheridon's fall by the hands of the Demon Hunter known as Illidan and what followed being the war of control for Outland between the Illidari and the Burning Legion.

That was around the time which he reached out to the void and found a light in the darkness, the Naaru and despite all odds, they managed to create a sanctuary in the ruins of Shattrath City. There they held their ground until the Dark Portal opened once more as the Burning Legion hoped to stage an assault on Azeroth once more. It quickly backfired with the counteroffensive by both The Alliance and Thrall's New Horde. Despite the trying times, they did manage to stop The Burning Crusade upon Outland and Kil'jaedans plot to enter Azeroth through the Sunwell. The Alliance and Horde had set aside their differences to face a common foe. It was an era which he wouldn't forget. An era which he hoped would come again. The Alliance-Horde War was won, it was now about to win the Peace.

_"__Now, to our next point of the agenda. Following the Peace Treaty between the Alliance…" _Jaina voiced, grasping his attention. _"… and the Horde. Regent-Lord Lot'thermar Theron demands that we release the Sunreavers from the Violet Hold." _She continued, making no effort to hide her disgusted voice. She was against the truce treaty after all and had urged, Varian Wrynn the High King of the Alliance (de facto Military Leader) to dismantle the Horde followed Garrosh's defeat and the Siege of Orgrimmar's end. However, the King of Stormwind decided otherwise and offered a truce between the Alliance and Horde, solely on that Vol'jin lead a revolution against Garrosh's Tyranny. However he decreed that should the Horde fail to uphold honor as Garrosh did, The Alliance would come back and end them.

_"__It would be a good gesture of good faith from our part, it would certainly improve relations between us and the Sin'dorei. Which in turn could increase our previous neutral stance." _Voiced Archmage Modera, one of the longest-standing members in the council of six who was sadden that the Kirin Tor couldn't have been above the war.

_"__Absolutely not, they betrayed our trust and had the Divine Bell enter the vicious hands of Hellscream!" _Lady Proudmoore spoke in protest, it was loud and clear. Despite he himself had nominated Lady Proudmoore to lead the Kirin Tor in Rhonin's state, he didn't agree with how she conducted herself politically nowadays.

_"__Lady Proudmoore, may I remind you that the war is won and well over. It's time to make our objective to win the peace. What better way is there than to release the prisoners of war?" _Khadgar voiced as he rose from his seat, his body supported by his firm grip on Atiesh, his master's old staff. Clad in his violet robes with the Kirin Tor insignia on his tabard along with the short cut hair of his and not to forget mentioning his reputation, he made a good impression which got the message conveyed to Jaina. They were in the ruling body of their order as well and it did appeal to the peacekeeper which she once were.

_"__Fine, all in favor for releasing the prisoners of war?" _She spoke in contempt where all nodded their agreement, the motion passed. _"Very well, we shall notify the Regent-Lord that his people will be released and returned to Quel'thalas with due haste. Now on the next point of the agenda…"_

So it went on with the council session, it was all politics these days. Something which Khadgar personally despised and vowed to someday see completely removed from the Kirin Tor so they should focus on their quest of increased knowledge of the magical arts. The recent escape of Garrosh Hellscream following his trial in Pandaria didn't bode well either…

**…**

Across the reweaved timelines, Thirty Five years ago in the ancestral summit in the Tanaan Jungle, on the pinnacle where the approach was littered with orcs holding banners of their clan and torches lit up like the starts on the night sky.

Grommash Hellscream the undisputed Chieftain of the Warsong Clan held Gorehowl, his axe firmly in his right hand as he approached the hooded orc and the stone bowl-filled fountain of green horrid liquid. Gul'dan filled the bone chalice with the green glowing liquid which had an unnatural feel to it. Grommash lashed out and grasped the bone chalice as he snapped forth with a faint growl before ripping it from the orc's grip.

_"__Drink, Hellscream. Claim your destiny." _Gul'dan urged the warsong warlord with his raspy and worn voice. Grommash glanced down into the chalice as he glanced over his shoulder, noticing the orc in the corner of his eyes, wearing a torch and a cowl which covered his facial features. He recognized as nod as Gul'dan continued to speak. _"You'll be all conquerors."_

The warsong warlord looked like if he was about to drink from the chalice as he closed his eyes but instead gave a frown while lowering the cup. _"And what Gul'dan, must we give in return?" _he growled forth to the frail orc who pulled back his cowl, revealing how his skin had changed from brown in color to a nightmarish green and the lit crimson eyes which burned like embers. _"Everything."_

Hellscream distanced the chalice from his lips and poured the liquid back into the fountain, Gul'dan watched as he clenched his fists bare in anger, gritting his teeth at the sight of averted change of course which unknowing to them where to change their future altogether.

Then it came, an omnious presence and coarse and booming voice which in all account would send fear into the spines of mortals. The owner was laughing coarsely like stone scraping the surface of more stone. _"You, would reject this gift?" _the owner said with another laugh. Hellscream turned with Gorehowl in hand as he came face to face with a being which shared a resemblance to Genesaurs, a race of colossal size which were revered as demigods by the lesser primal races, the Botani. This being had four legs by his lower body but that's where the resemblance ended. He had a tail, slithering and thick along with wings upon his torso and two arms holding a gigantic polearm. Two horns seemed to have growned out from his jawlines shaped like sickles. But the most menacing was the scent of brimstone and the fire burning across from the top of his head and along his spinal cord. This was the demon which the mysterious stranger had told him about, Mannaroth.

_"__And did you bring these mongrels here. Just to watch you die?" _Mannaroth spoke rather amused like a predator had caught up with his prey as his polearm's tip pointed towards the lone orc who was grinning as the skies lit up as fiery-coated stones were launched from catapults. Gul'dan looked up in horror as it collided with the altar, the fire shred and littered the area.

Behind him, the mysterious stranger had waved his torch to signal to the clan to fire the catapult. They had been ready as the orc turned towards the two orcs holding banners as he boomed forth with an authority which nearly matched Grommash's. _"Now!"_ the bannercarrying orcs step aside as a mysterious contraption of a gigantic wheel of iron with spikes emerging at precise intervals but that wasn't all. It was spinning, faster and faster in its makeshift wagon. However, that wasn't all. Two spears with long dark chains were primed at the railings and they then fired. The two spears hit the mountain side but the chains, they forced the Mannaroth with it. Pinning him against the stone while Grommash moved closer with Gorehowl in a tight grip with both his hands. Ready to make the killing blow but Mannaroth wasn't going to die, trapped like an animal. The tip of his polearm shattered the chains holding him as he roared, thrusting out with the tip pointing towards the mysterious contraption as sphere of unholy energy bursted forth and cracked the wagon.

The nearby orcs were caught in the blast but Grommash, he saw how the iron star, which was what the contraption was called was still spinning. He grunted as he turned, daring to show his back to the Pit Lord as he rapidly moved as unholy sphere flew him by. Every collision, another explosion. Hellscream had reached the rear of the Iron star and he lifted the beam as he moves, shifting the position of the Iron Star so it faced Mannaroth who was ready to make another thrust with his polearm. Grommash roared as he lifted the beam and the Iron Star was free, fiery breaths venting out its side as it cracks the stone and accelerated and the sphere missing it as it then collided with the Pit Lord. Engulfing it in an explosion but one direct hit with an iron star seemingly wasn't enough to bring the demon down but then. Through the smoke, he came through with Gorehowl held with his both hands as he brought the metal down upon the demon's head. The skull cracked as the demon's blood was drawn. He roared out in pain as his entire being started to glow with infernal fire.

The stranger got up to his feet and was moving, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he had only one purpose now. The pit lord was dying and what came next could be fatal. The pit lord burned more and more as the Chieftain staggered back as suddenly, flames erupted towards him. He couldn't move but he didn't have too as then. The stranger had tackled him to the side, out of the event horizon of the pit lord's fiery eruption.

When the flames had subsided, they all saw. All orcs saw the Pit Lord, mannaroth whom sought to corrupt them all with his blood was dead. His head split by the force of Gorehowl and the decisive swing which brought the demon down. The green and horrid blood flew from the corpse like several rivers through the area which now smelt of death and brimstone. Gul'dan drew breath as he tried to still himself but a steady hand grasped him and he looked up. _"This was not our destiny." _He gasped forth as he with his red eyes saw the mysterious orc unveil himself. The cowl was gone and before him was an orc whose lower jaw bore the tattoos of a chieftain and a shaved cranium. He looked so familiar, he recalled the stranger who came by him to deliver his message. _"Times change." _He returned with a hint of satisfaction? Gul'dan couldn't tell as the orc let go of him.

The mysterious orc wandered over to the dead pit lord and grasped the hilt of Gorehowl, forcing it out of the demon's skull. He turned and heaved, the axe flew and Grommash caught it. Staring down the demon blood staining his axe as he turned around and held it upwards and shouted with a booming voice for all clans to hear. _"We will never be slaves!" _All orcs boomed their voice with his. _"But we will be conquerors."_

…

The bells tolled as the man laid in his bed, counting his heartbeats as he drew his breath. Counted to ten before he rose from his bed. He didn't bother to look at the clock, he knew what time it was. It was like an intuition as he paced by an old cabinet with an old fob watch to reach the window. Opening it was he gaze to look upon Stormwind City at the crack of dawn. Smiling widely as he proceeded with his morning routine. He got dressed with his usual attire, a linen shirt with some louse trousers and some sandals.

He got around to make himself some breakfast, egg and beacon. Who didn't love egg and bacon? He looked at himself in the mirror as he grasped his goggles and put it on his forehead which combined with the wild hair of his, made him look a bit wicked in his own personal opinion. He smiled at the image of himself in the mirror as if he just passed a final inspection. _"Time to open the shop." _He voiced before turning around and made his way to the floor below.

**Note: That's a wrap on my prologue for my crossover fanfiction between World of Warcraft and Doctor Who. I know, it's a cliffhanger but do consider this a pilot as well as a prologue. I hope you folks enjoyed the read and I hope to be able to write more for you in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dressed, check. Breakfast, check. Goggles, check. Wrench to beat sense into violent shoplifters, check. The human had everything he needed as he traversed his own little pawnshop. Key in hand as he inserted it into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door as he then withdrew the key and proceed to open the door. To his delight heard the little bell toll above the doorway which was very useful to when he was out in the back. It notified him if he had customers or not. He closed the door once again as he turned a paper sign which had open on one side and closed on the other. Closed was currently facing the window and he turned it, indicating that the pawn shop was open.

He grasped a broom as he walked outside and started to dust off his cobbled pavement as he suddenly smelt something. A familiar scent. To his horror, he found the owner of the scent. A bulky dwarf clad in rugged clothes. With skin black as sooth and eyes crimson as rubies. These two traits alone could make any moron conclude that he was of the Dark Iron Clan.

_"__Joren Ironton Junior! You're lying drunk on my pavement, AGAIN!" _The human shouted as he with the broom at the ready scowled at the dwarf who jolted back awake. _"Hey buddy—" _The Dark Iron spoke with a rugged voice but the human would've none of it and interrupted. _"Stop it! You can't drink then loiter around outside my pawn shop! You scare away my customers and your smell linger on for hours and hours!"_

Joren looks at him a bit apologetic yet feigned ignorance of the matter. Why shouldn't he, he was drunk! _"Look pal, you know my pa' he'll set you straight!" _The human just groaned, money can't fix everything. It just can't. But how do you explain that to the privileged son of the owner for Ironton Innovations whom were rich as goblins? _"Look, just go home. I'll need to clean up your mess here if I want any customers today." _He said as he rubbed his temples, the newly awoken dark iron dwarf nodded as he got up and started wandering down the cobbled street. _"See ya' later Waltzie!"_

_"__It's Walter you drunk dwarf!" _The human shouted after the drunkard who seemed to take the drunk part as a compliment. A couple of hours of dusting and mopping of the pavement, the stench and messy pile of vomit of Joren Ironton Junior was cleaned up. Grunting as he walked inside to get behind the counter. Despite the trouble which Joren caused for Walter, he didn't hate the dwarf. He was actually not so bad if you saw past the smell and the tense history between the dwarven clans.

That's when the door opened. He didn't see who it was at first but he most certainly heard the small bell tolling. It was a gnome, she had blond hair which was curled up into buns just above the ears. She wore regal white robes and was carrying a smile which seemed so carefree. Except it wasn't, her eyes told a different story. She was most certainly troubled. _"Hello, welcome to Walter's Pawn shop. I'm Walter and what can I do for you today?"_ he asked with a smile. He had made an inventory earlier, besides the gold and silver jewelry. He had the old gilnean top hat. An antique flintlock from Kul Tiras and ofcourse, the strange cupboard by the corner which never sells. He had got it there as long as he can remember. No one even bothered to look at it!

_"__Do you know what time it is?" _The gnome asked. He frowned, ofcourse he knew what the time was as he was **always** on time _"It is fourteen minutes past ten o' clock in the morning." _The gnome just nodded with a faint but slightly odd smile. _"Good to know, how long till the shop closes for lunch?" _

Yet again, Walter knew. Ofcourse he knew, why wouldn't he know? _"One hour, forty five minutes and sixteen seconds, now fifteen." _He responded attentively without fail. This caused the the gnome giggled to giggle. _"You could've just said noon." _Walter facepalmed, ofcourse he could've just said that the shop closes down at noon so he could lunch. Once he removed the hand from his face, he was baffled, the gnome was gone. _"What?" _he mouthed as he then noticed the gnome stand by the strange cupboard in the corner. She was actually looking at it! _"What." _He murmured yet again to himself. Someone was actually looking at the cupboard!

_"__Beautiful isn't it? It's an antique one, she's been here ever since I opened the shop." _He said with a smile. The gnome seemed amused she looked at up as she quizzically mouthed one word, _"She?"_

Then it struck him, he had called the cupboard a she! Why did he call it a she when it was it! He shook his head. _"A slip of tongue, miss…"_

_"__Chromie, Mister Walter…"_

_"__Codson. Walter Codson at your service."_

She nodded with was seemed satisfaction. Wait, a minute, did she say that her name was Chromie? Why was her name so familiar? _"I'm sorry, have we met before?" _Walter finally inquired which had the gnome giggle. She was cute, he give her that. _"We might have."_

_"__We might have?" _he asked, a bit puzzled. What the hell was going on? _"Oh look at the time, I've to rush!" _she voiced before turning about and start walking out from the store. The small bell tolling once again. Leaving a confused Walter in his own pawn shop. This day has been nothing but weird.

He was still contemplating the name until it was noon where he closed the shop as he decided to have lunch. He went upstairs where he cooked an omelet which he devoured before returning back down to the shop. The street outside seemed to have become busy over the lunch hour and then the door opened. He heard it, the bell tolling as a customer entered. Whom other than his neighbor, Fargo Flintlocke whom finally bought the antique flintlock. After selling the antique firearm for a hefty sum sufficient to pay his bills.

He decided to close the store and take a walk. He locked the door as he started to walk along the canals. He could feel the tension in the air, people where whispering with one another about something. Was it a special occasion, a mourning day? He made his way to the large board outside the Auction Hall and the Royal Bank of Stormwind in the Dwarven District that he finally understood the tension.

_By order of his royal highness, King Varian Wrynn, all able-bodied citizens of the Alliance are to report to Vindicator Maraad at the Shattered Beachhead in the Blasted Lands._

_Use the portal at the Wizard's Sanctum in Stormwind to head directly to the front line._

_This new threat is known only as the Iron Horde. They have taken over the Dark Portal and must be stopped._

_For the glory and honor of the Alliance!_

Walter didn't know why but the felt something in his stomach, this was wrong. It screamed wrong and he couldn't for the light understand why. However, what he did know is that The Alliance is once again at war. He read the notice again, it did say all able-bodied citizens. He shook his head, he was no soldier and he most certainly wasn't a hero. He heard the gossip of the stand byers such as himself. One said that the Iron Horde were demons from Outland. Another say it's just a hoax to draft more people into the military. _"Idiots." _He murmured as he walked off and didn't see a smartly dressed noble coming, bumping into one another as they staggered to retain balance

Once they got to their feet, the aristocratic noble scowled and pointed at Walter_. "You there, peasant. Apologize."_

_"__What for?"_ Walter responded feigning ignorance but considering the circumstances, he was equally to blame for the incident. _"For getting into my way, whelp."_

_"__You could've gotten into my way, shouldn't you apologize too?" _Walter retorted to the nobleman as he just stared at him, the upper lip twitching. _"How dare you, peasant! You insult my honor!" _with that, the rapier was drawn as the crowd dispersed. Walter just stared at the egocentric nobleman with a scolding expression. _"Really, I insult your honor for questioning your reasoning?"_

This was ridiculous and the aristocrat doesn't seem about to back down. _"Silence whelp, have at thee!" _he spoke and lunged at him. Walter may not be the fittest of humans. But as per usual, he wasn't a fool either and carried his wrench with him. So imagine the aristocrats surprise as Walter stepped to the side and that the rapier itself was shattered by the blunt force of his wrench! He followed up by throwing his fist straight into the man's face which had him stagger backwards. _"Next time, don't be an idiot and use an antique rapier to duel a random nobody such as myself. It must be quite embarrassing." _Walter said as he smiled, a bit smugly while the on lookers after holding their breath gave out a laugh which had the nobleman's face go red with anger. _"How dare you, peasant! I'm Lord Tarsias of Gilneas!"_

_"__And I don't give a crap." _Walter spoke before walking away as the Gilnean Lord continued to shout abusing words at him. He however just didn't care about the egocentric nobleman. Not at all. He was by the canals when he felt the scent again. Before he could react he was tackled to the ground as comradery shout echoed from the drunkard's ear. _"Waltzie!"_

Struggling to breath as he suddenly got up to his feet and the Dark Iron dwarf clapping him hard in the back. _"How are you doing buddy!"_

_"__I was doing grand until you came along, Joren." _Walter responded and the Dark Iron in his drunk ignorance laughed too. "_Oh ho! Very funny Waltzie. Read tha' notice about them Iron Hordies eh?" _Walter only nodded. _"Well, it's a downer. Let's go and drink to the memory of Netherfart Keep."_

_"__Nether__**garde **__Keep." _Walter corrected as the Dark Iron just laughted. _"Whatever you say Waltzie! But come on, buddy! Let's have a drink."_

_"__Fine, only if you promise to not fall asleep outside my shop again." _Walter demanded as they walked along the canals for Old Town. Joren scoffed as he laid a hand across his chest. _"I swear on mah honor to nevah sleep infront of yah house again!" _Walter knew he was trying to be sincere but the dwarf couldn't help it. He would end up falling asleep outside his house sooner or later. Always do.

When they entered the Pig and Whistle during the happy hour, it was buzzing with the local inhabitants. They managed to get to the counter where they were served by Reese Langston whom only wasn't a good bloke but also the owner of the establishment. _"Evening Walter, Joren. What are you gentlemen having?"_

_ "__I'll have some triple-distilled brew!" _Joren gasped out as Walter only could groan. _"Just give me some mead." _Reese nodded as he turned away as to get to their drinks. Another voice was added, a female one. _"I'll have some sunkissed wine, please."_

Walter glanced over his shoulder. The voice belonged to a black female dressed in a violet robe and a staff with a shimmering head. She had the Kirin Tor insignia on her chest. Walter broke out a smile. _"Welcome back to Stormwind, Katherine. How are your studies going in Dalaran?"_

She looked at Walter for a minute before gasping. _"Walter is that you? By the light, how long has it been?" _He didn't answer at first but proceeded to give her a long hug, he whispered into her ear. _"Three years, six months and two days."_

Katherine seemingly wasn't surprised to a degree as to the hug but as for what he whispered into her ear? He cheeks went red as she coughed a bit. Their hug ended as they proceeded to grab their served drinks. _"So who's the lassie, Waltzie?"_

_"__Just an old friend." _Walter replied with a smile. _"Say, why don't we three sit down by the corner of there and have a talk. I'm sure it's dreadful to come here and drink alone." _He suggested which both Joren and Katherine couldn't decline. Seated in a corner of the tavern, Joren had already downed his drink and had gone for a refill. _"So what brings you to Stormwind, business or pleasure?" _Walter asked, straight to the point as his teeth nibbled on the inside of his lower lip, slightly nervous.

_"__Buisness. Khadgar himself has shown interest to the events in the blasted lands and I intend to join the war effort down there." _She responded while Walter in his curiosity pressed the subject. _"Is it serious?"_

_"__Very." _Was all he got from her until Joren shouted loudly and the sound of cracked wood. Walter cursed his luck. _"Excuse me for a moment." _With those words he rose up as he pulled up his sleeves as he approached the brawlers. Joren was holding a busted mug with blood on it. His opponent, a burly looking thug had crashed into a table which had one of the legs crumble by the force. Now, there were a handful of thugs looking for a round or two as they charged and tackled the dark iron dwarf and before you knew it. The dominos fell and the entire tavern fell into chaos. Tables cracked and bottles smashed. Chairs thrown and teethes flown.

It was all a drunken haze for Joren, as always as it was a normal Tuesday for him. Walter though? He had enough. Reaching out and grabbed a nearby hunter's rifle as he aimed the barrel upwards to the celling and pulled the trigger. With a crack of thunder, silence followed inside the tavern. Everyone turned and looked at him while he spoke with an undisputed authority _"Alright, enough! Get your shit together and calm down so we others can drink in peace, got it!"_

As quick as it had started, the brawl had ended. The patrons was staring at him, Katherine was staring at him, everyone there staring at him. Walter shook his head, frustrated over how easy people turned to fight another in a haze. He frowned at the thought as he proceeded to exit the tavern. Not bothering to look back as he spent the rest of the night dusting the floor of his pawn shop before heading upstairs where he had supper with himself.

He took a moment to look out the window at the city, the bell tolling in the Cathedral Square along an explosion from Fargo Flintlocke's place a couple of streets away. He had the old fobwatch in his hand, fibbing with it. An old habit of his, it helped him think. He contemplated about Chromie and her visit to his pawn shop. The feeling of wrongness when he heard about the Iron Horde in the Blasted Lands. How he ended a brawl in record time. It felt weird but at the same time, it wasn't. _"What am I to do?"_

**Note: A proper chapter introducing my OC time lord in his human persona, Walter Codson. After posting the first prologue/pilot chapter, I felt the urge to keep writing as I really loved the idea. This chapter's purpose is to gain an insight to his everyday life (as a human) and establish the setting along with the base premises of the story. He's obviously been human for a couple of years now. There'll be chapters with flashbacks later on. Until then I'd like to know what you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A ravaged world littered with illuminating cities which makes Stormwind City pale in comparison. There were countless source of light and a happy people with bountiful lives and more. Strange amphibian beings whom savored life but it wasn't to last as external forces came to visit their world. Turning it into shreds as an even more bizarre construction which rivalled those of the Titans themselves. A long eye stalk and what looks like a wand accompanied by a plummer? Despite its appearance, the voice of this being was menacing beyond anything other. "EXTER-MINATE!"_

With that he jolted up as he suddenly felt himself impacting the floor, drenched in sweat as he pants something uncontrollably. What the hell was that? He'd never seen anything like that before, less never dreamt about anything like that before. Ofcourse dreams can be bizarre but that felt real. Almost too real! Even now, he felt a cold run along his spine, he found himself afraid of the bizarre machines.

He got himself up as he proceeded to wash himself in the bowl next to a water tank which he filled once a week. More efficient than going to the well and fetch the water every day in his opinion. It was still early, not even close to dawn yet he could find himself go to sleep again. He was afraid of the nightmares.

Hours went by and he still couldn't shake the feeling that the dream was anything but an ordinary dream. He approached the window as he looked out to see the city asleep. A few hours before dawn and it was all silent. A familiar silent which suddenly made him feel woozy as the thought of a rectangular box painted blue stranding up straight. He quickly dismissed it, it was all too queer for him. Yet he somehow felt it was familiar to him. He felt that he had a hard time to think. That was when he heard someone knocking on the door to his shop. He went down the stairs after quickly got dressed (and unknowingly pocketing the fobwatch).

The knocking persisted while he traversing the store, he finally reached the door where he then upon arriving unlocked it. Outside where two guardsman, one with a lantern while the other had one hand resting upon the sword. He didn't see their faces as they were obscured by the helmets and only caught a glimpse of their eyes. _"Walter Codson, you're under arrest for assault upon a nobleman. You've the right to remain silent and everything said could be used against you in a court of law."_

Walter just stood there dumb folded, was this a joke? He never had once had a problem with the guards. Not even **once** since he opened the pawn shop. He was a law abiding citizen for crying out loud. _"Preposterous." _He retorted in response, he didn't know where he got the word from but he hardly used it in his vocabulary. _"Allow me to just lock up then I'll come along quietly without a fuzz, is that agreeable?"_

The both guards nodded, agreeing with his reasoning. After the store was locked up, his wrists were shackled behind his back before he was then escorted away to The Stockades. It was a long walk in the early hours as Walter kept cursing his luck of having a run in with the nobleman earlier. Ofcourse with the ridiculous feudal society, there was no equality whatsoever. By the light what was happening to him? He felt dizzy by the unusual thoughts in his head. Did he mentally question the monarch? If they knew, he could be charged with treason as well. Wisely enough he kept quiet as the guards lead him to entrance to the Stockade. It was one of the most secure places in Stormwind City beside the Royal Keep and SI:7 Headquarters.

It was manned all hours, day or night. The portcullis was down and the doors behind them barred. Outside where two guards standing by the entrance vigilantly. _"Open up, got Walter Codson incoming for assault upon nobleman!" _shouted one of the guards and the portcullis started to rise and the doors unbarring. The Stockades where worse than he had anticipated. Inside where guards patrolling. However, inside stood a man clad in a guard's armor but without a helmet. He had a long auburn hair along with an eyepatch covering the right eye. A thick moustache was spotted upon his upper lip as his gaze was set upon Walter. _"Guardsman, report."_

_"__Walter Codson came along quietly, sir. He was reasonable and didn't create a fuzz about it." _The guardsman with the lantern reported. The warden nodded, seemingly satisfied with how it went. _"Wise decision, Mister Codson." _He finally addressed. _"Now, listen. Lord Tarsias claimed your assaulted him and that normally is punished with flogging and a night in here. However, he was very presistant and want you locked up for your insolence. Now I'm not a noble's lapdog but there's not much I can do. Except for one thing, have you re-located for penal duty."_

Walter arched his eyebrows, he knew where this was going. _"I'll be kind and let you decide, penal service at the front in the Blasted Lands or being located up in The Stockades until Lord Tarsias has cooled his head down, which is never. He can hold a grudge for a __**long**__ time."_

He shook his head and sighed, cursing his luck as he nodded. _"I'll take the penal service." _The answer made the warden smile. _"Grand, you'd be skewered up down there otherwise with shared cells with traitors and killers."_

With that he turned attention to the guardsman _"Bring him to the corner and keep him there until he can be processed by the military." _The guardsman nodded and carried out the orders to lead him to one of the corners in the Stockades. His fortune just gets better and better.

…

_They were back in the vast and burning cities of the amphibian beings along with the bizarre machines but this time, there was a man there. An older man with a rugged look with a leather jacket covered by a bandoleer, comfortable pants and strapped leather boots. The stranger thing was what the man was holding, some sort of weird metal wand with a red glow at the tip of it. He was looking upwards as the skies themselves parted as an omnious looking glow of green gazed upon the area. Burning rock crashed against the ground and then later reassembled itself into a colossal infernal._

_"__These beings don't belong in this universe." The mysterious older man said as he looked over his shoulder, right at him with the groomed beard and the ancient eyes. He spoke with a posh gravity which demanded authority. "Come along young man, we got a planet to save."_

_"__Wake up Codson!" _someone barked and he jolted back up awake. Walter took a few moments to see through the haze as he then caught himself looking up at rugged looking man with a shaved cranium and mutton chops. _"Congratulations, you've successfully been drafted into The Alliance Military."_

Walter couldn't help but gulp as he was dragged up to his feet by the said man. _"I'm Sergeant Daniel McBurns, your direct superior. Now, come along now. We'll get you sorted out with some armor and weapons then we'll be on our way."_

_"__On our way where, Sergeant?" _Walter asked warily to the Sergeant who led him out of The Stockade. _"Why, the front line ofcourse." _Mcburns said with a grin. Puzzled over the development of being forcefully drafted to fight just because he stood up to a noble didn't sound just to him. Yet his thoughts wandered to his dream, who was that old man and why did he seem so familiar?

They reached the Stormwind barracks where Walter was in for a surprise as he was hit by a familiar stench. _"Oh you've to be kidding me." _He murmured as he gazed upon no other than Joren Ironton Junior. _"Waltzie! I didn't know you were also conscripted." _The Dark Iron spoke out rather too cheerfully. Even when conscripted, he was **still** drunk! Walter was about to ask what the dwarf did but the Sergeant answered it for him. _"Indecent exposure."_

Walter shifted his gaze between the sergeant and the dwarf, then back to the sergeant and then finally to the dwarf. Only able to murmur one word. _"What?" _he didn't know what was more bizarre now, his bad luck or his peculiar dreams.

…

Khadgar rubbed his temples, the sudden appearance of the new threat through the Dark Portal had come so sudden. He immediately departed when he heard about The Dark Portal turning red and right now, what he saw was devastating. It was orcs, uncorrupted orcs but far too many numbers to be of the Mag'har back in Outland. This didn't add up. He tried to wrap his head around it and see what was happening.

He was overlooking the orcs pouring out from the Portal when he heard a voice behind him. _"They're not from here you know." _He turned around to face the gnome dressed in regal clothes. He knew her, it was Chromie which was what she was generally called but her name was Chronormu of the Bronze Dragonflight before they lost their mortality. Nowadays, she was Time Keeper for the Timewalkers. She was obviously distressed but still gave him her irresistible smile which he returned although vaguely. _"Chromie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" _the Wizard spoke calmly.

Chromie walked up to him as she looked out over the blasted and arid lands where dust and rock kicked up as the Iron Horde moved their siegecrafters further inwards to press on with the assault. Nethergarde Keep had crumbled fast with the heavy pressure provided. _"This is the work of Kairoz. When he escaped with Garrosh. They did this. They've bent one timeline to interfere with this one."_

Khadgar's eye went wide as he blinked. _"They came from Draenor, another draenor?" _he spoke as she then added another detail. _"From an alternate past, yes." She _looked solemn but resolute and so did he. The information did add up and if anyone else told him, he would've dismissed it but since it came from a Time Keeper. It became more relevant. _"So they don't belong here. If they're not countered here then the Iron Tide will wash over Azeroth."_

_"__Yes but I didn't just come here to give information. In fact, I got something to share as well." _She voiced, a slightly more cheerful. Good news the wizard supposed. _"There's another anomaly here in Azeroth. He's not from our universe and he has kept low for a couple of years. He might be of help."_

_"__Who is he." _Khadgar asked a bit warily. If there's another anomaly then maybe, the two anomalies could cancel each other out? He had to investigate chronomancy to get a clear idea about how reversing it but he did wonder who or what this anomaly was. _"That's a more difficult question. He doesn't remember at this point. He disguised himself as a human to blend in. And if I'm correct, his human self will have recently been conscripted to fight on the front line."_

_"__Let me guess, your doing?" _Khadgar inquired the time keeper who shook her head. _"Actually not, himself. His true self rather is bleeding through due to the Iron Horde entering our timeline. He feels it, time flows through him."_

_"__Like a Bronze Dragon?" _Chromie just giggled at his guess and shook her head. _"Oh, Khadgar. He's nothing like a dragon at all. Or any mortal beings we've ever come across."_

_"__Then what is he?" _The wizard asked rather curious as to whom this mysterious deity is. _"A time lord." _Said Chromie with a wide and cute smile.

**Note: Walter Codson certainly has a big streak of misfortunes (inspired from Rincewald from the Discworld novels, highly recommended to read by the way), that's what happens when a Time Lord bleeds through a human persona, there's a clash of personalities and cultures. His time lord self doesn't care about the feudal society due to his species rational view on the matter. Also regarding what kind of Time Lord he will be, he's one of the younger generations. A recent graduate before the Time War broke out. So he'll naturally be more reckless than The Doctor as you'll discover once he's restored. As for Joren Ironton Junior, consider him the companion for now which I think is slightly hilarious due to the vast differences of the two characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

The first impression which Walter get once he went through the Portal in the Wizard's Sanctum to the Shattered Beachhead in the Blasted Lands was chaos. The smell of gunpowder and arid hair along with the constant overwhelming sound of explosive bombardments hit him straight in the face. The clashing of steel and the gasping battle cries echoed across the shore with the sound of cannons firing like cracking thunder!

Walter started to second guess himself, was this preferable than being in a cell in the Stockades for an indefinite period of time? Maybe not but atleast here he can do something. He along with Joren were clad in second-hand footman armor. Due to the critical conditions, there was no time for training, just a crash course. All the dozen penal soldiers could only pray that they'll survive, that's just brilliant and rather unfortunate due to the streak of bad luck which Walter was having.

_"__Alright, recruits. Form up, I want straight lines in my parade!" _Sergeant McBurns boomed forward with his rasp but demanding voice. Trying to get some order in the chaos which they were all in. It took a few moments but eventually they all formed up appropriately in two lines of the column. _"That's better. Listen up recruits! You may wear a uniform but that doesn't make you soldiers. You've not been trained in either warfare or tactics." _

He paused as he stared into each penal soldier's eyes and he saw fear. He went on with his speech. Hoping to get his message across. _"I'll be honest with you. The probability for survival are slim. Despite any previous allegations, your penal service is an opportunity to redeem yourselves by protecting Azeroth itself from The Iron Horde. Seize it and live, you'll be heroes. Seize it and die, you'll be dead heroes."_

An unsettling silence fell upon them as the message sunk in. They may die but atleast they could die for something. The sergeant seemed a bit sympathetic to them but he wouldn't falter as he shouted out. _"General salute! Present arms!"_

At the command, they all (while a bit sloppily) saluted and then proceeded to draw their swords from their sheaths. Walter examined the blade, it was as old and worn as his armor. Second hand, guess they weren't a priority to be equipped. _"About turn, right! Forward!" _McBurns bellowed as they proceeded to march while a bit reluctantly. What else was there for them to do? Run away and die with disgrace or follow orders and die with honor?

They heard shouts from the injured, medics requiring more supplies and the screams of stalwart soldiers getting blasted away. McBurns signaled a halt as a fine clad soldier with a cap approached them. _"Lieutenant Moore, sir." _The sergeant snapped to a salute as the Lieutenant nodded. _"At ease. You got the penal recruits?"_

"_Yes sir." _The lieutenant nodded in acknowledgement. _"Very well, get them settled in. We are holding the line for now. Vindicator Maraad has assumed command of our counteroffensive. Those Iron Demolishers will be put out of commission before the assault."_

Mcburns turned as to face the penal recruits as his voice boomed. _"Personal admin penals and don't wander off, dismissed." _At the words _dismissed_, they parted ways and made way to the camp as they warped their head around personal admin. Attending to their worn and second-hand uniforms and their crude swords from the previous wars. Walter was atleast glad that he was allowed to keep his personal belongings, namely the goggles and his fob watch.

The penals were all sitting huddled by a bonfire which drew the cold away from them. The warzone unsettled him greatly as he noticed the soldier's actually barely held it together with their professionalism. Yet despite not having been in a battlefield before, it felt oddly familiar and slightly underwhelming like if he had seen wars which make this conflict look a minor skirmish. He shook his head, what was wrong with him? His train of thought was interrupted by the familiar voice _"Hey Waltzie, are you alright laddie?" _the stench was no different from Ironton's so it made no difference having him there. However, he seemed more sober now as Walter's unwavering gaze penetrated his own crimson ones. He shook his head as he murmured, averting his gaze. _"Just stressed and tired."_

The Dark Iron dwarf frowned, obviously not buying it. Despite his drunk habits, he knew Walter and right now, something wasn't entirely right with him. _"Cut the crap, Waltzie. Something is obviously troubling you. Just spit it out!"_

Sitting next to each other, Walter let out a sigh. _"Fair enough, I've had… strange dreams." _This had Ironton perk one of his eyebrows. _"Aren't dreams always strange?"_

Walter hesitated momentarily yet felt he could be honest with drunk dark iron dwarf, they knew one another after all. So where was the harm? _"Yes but these were different, they were beyond strange and yet. Felt real, more real than anything else. Everything from the terror and lose. The burning meteors crashing into vast cities covering the entire world."_

Ironton tilted his head now, looking at him like if he was stranger that he was and that was something! _"Eh, you're talking about those Infernals? You know those demons which The Burning Legion uses for shock and awe, right?"_

When The Burning Legions was mentioned another surge of images appeared before him. It was the old man again from earlier and he was running and from what Walter presumed was through a pair of eyes. He was running after him. There were shouts, strange high pitching sounds and somesorts of spheres being thrown around along burning meteors falling down from the skies. Demolishing the city as there appeared to be three sides fighting one another. The amphibian species, the bizarre machines with the eye stalks and demons. The demons he knew of, those who heralded chaos and doom to countless worlds in the name of the dark titan himself, Sargeras.

_"__Doctor!" _he shouted with his own voice as the elderly man navigated the rubbles of a building which was still falling apart. _"Keep running! Don't look back or you're dead regardless of how many regenerations you have left!" _The images faded abruptly as he felt something smack him in the face. He looked up to see Ironton crouching over him. _"Waltzie, what by my father's beard happened?"_

He then noticed how the other penals was staring at him, looking at him like if he was dead meat. He shifted his attention back to Ironton as his mind raced. It had felt real, as real as him being here. He had felt the burn in the lungs and his aching legs, like if he had never stopped running! He had felt his two hearts jump up his throat, wait two hearts? _"Ironton, I know that I may come off as crazy… but I'm starting to think that these aren't just strange dreams."_

_"__You're right, you come as crazy. Coming from me, that says something! Now we better get you checked up by a medic!" _Ironton boasted forth as he then proceeded to lift Walter from the ground. It was the longest and probably his most humiliating experience yet as he came to the medic area. It was crowded with wounded soldiers and he was brought there by a drunk penal because he was being crazy?

Fortunately they never reached the medic tents before they stumbled upon a very familiar mage. Katherine from her point of view was very surprised to see the two odd friends in uniform and it was the drunk who supported the pawnshop owner. _"Ironton, what the hell happened to Walter?"_

The Dark Iron faced her as he looked bewildered as if he was having a hard time remembering her. _"Do I know ye, lass?" _The mage scorned the dwarf. _"Yes, you drunk dwarf. We just met yesterday and I was introduced to you as an old friend."_

Then it dawned for the dwarf. _"Oh you're Walter's bed partner." _Now, despite the dwarves' reknown resilience. Nothing could prepare Ironton for the pain he felt when the mage swung her staff for his lower regions and hit his crown jewels. _"Excuse me!" _She exclaimed, sounding offended which she was ofcourse.

The dwarf grip on his vanished as he was dropped to the ground while Ironton fell to his knees as he protectively moved his hands to cover his groin. _"My obsidians!"_

_"__Your what?" _Katherine voiced, disgusted as Walter choose to speak. _"Best not to ask." _He groaned as the impact had hurt. That's when he noticed she had gone quiet as she was staring, right at the fob watch which was now lying a few feet away on the arid soil. Walter reached out to grasp it but Katherine shouted out. _"Walter, get away from it!" _He froze as he looked up at the mage, puzzled at the sudden outburst. _"What? That fob watch is mine."_

_"__It's yours?" _She asked skeptically and he answered without a beat. _"Yes."_

_"__Since when?"_

_"__Since ever." _He answered in annoyance, that fob watch was his and no one else's. Why was she making a huge deal out of it? She gave him a warning scowl as she raised her hand. _"Walter, that's not a fob watch. It's something else and it's imbued with magic unlike anything I've ever seen."_

This got his attention, his fob watch wasn't a fob watch but a magical artifact? _"Rubbish." _He spoke as he grasped the watch and got back up to his feet. _"Walter, have you ever used it! Opened it to get a look what the time is?"_

He was about to retort when he realized, he haven't. Not ever, he always knew what time it was. He needed no fob watch for that, then why did he have it? He looked down at the watch as he heard Katherine shout out for his name. But he didn't listen, all he could hear was a voice coming from the fob watch. _"The time has come, open the watch." _He recognized it instantly, it was his own and he knew it was real as it felt like there was something inside the watch. Something part of him which he missed so dearly. Despite all the shouting, he opened the watch and his life was forever changed.

A golden steam of tiny particles surged out of the opened watch and into him, illuminating his features with a golden shimmer. Katherine looked on with wide eyes, terrified as she felt it. The magic which was she felt in the fob watch wasn't there anymore, it was inside **him**. She didn't think on what she did next, she just acted. Channeling her magic and held out her palm as she let go of a stream of arcane towards him. He jolted back by the impact as he lost hold of the fob watch. The armor cracked as the arcane surged through as he felt pain surge through his every cell.

Everything changed for him. He felt gravity like he never had before or the smells. He could actually smell the arid air and the deceased and he screamed. A scream which not only was heard but felt by the world itself. Many eyes are turned towards the Blasted Lands as they felt a tremor. The elements howled and the now mortal dragon was alert. Feeling that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

He screamed as he felt the pain, he felt his two hearts pounding in his chest as his eyes darted around. The robed woman was standing over him as a second figure loomed closer. He was a blue-skinned alien with a strange armor and a hammer with a crystalline head which was doubled the proportions of a sledge. A brown mane of hair ran from the back of his head, his forehead covered his cranium like a helmet as by his jaws were four tentacles and pointy ears. A tail followed along his purple cloak as he strode closer with hooves as feet, the eyes shimmering blue as he himself radiating piety and power of a force greater than himself. His species was called what again? Oh yes, the Eredar before they went into exile from Argus, now they were the Draenei.

_"__Hush now, save your strength." _The draenei said reassuringly as his palm was placed upon his pounding chest and his eyes went wide but didn't ask, but acted. His hand shimmered with energy soothing which touched every fiber of his being. He felt how he calmed down and his own heartbeat. _"What are you?" _the draenei murmured to himself as the Time Lord just stared up to him. His body ached still as he adjusted to the changes from human to Time Lord Biology. _"Get me some tea along with some egg and bacon and I'll tell you." _He told the Draenei in his haze whom looked down at him in disbelief.

_"__Walter, you need a proper exorcism. What was inside the watch is now inside you!" _Katherine exclaimed but the vindicating glance from the Draenei silenced her. He then carried the Time Lord away from the scene where soldiers started to crowd before being scolded by their non-commissioned officers. The camp went back to the normal but there were already whispers, rumors and gossip which spread like a wildfire.

The Time lord was sitting on a stool with a cup of tea in hand as the Draenei loomed over him. _"I'm Vindicator Maraad. Tell me your story, __**Walter.**__" _He frowned as he looked up at the Vindicator, not the least intimidated by the sight as his memory returned to him. Why should he be intimidated? He has faced far worse in the Time War. _"That isn't my name." _he murmured forth with an unwavering and undisputed authority which took the soldier's back a bit but not the Vindicator.

_"__Then what is your name?" _Maraad proclaimed, applying more pressure upon the stranger before him. That was an excellent question though? He paused as he pondered his situation, he was trapped in another universe and thus his name had no meaning here. He could do as the renegades did, pick a name for himself like he meant to do when he was straight out of the academy but then the Time War started and it never seemed like the right time until now_. _

But what should he call himself? Even now he felt the disturbance in the timelines yet the fabric of reality maintained. He was glad his human counterpart opened the watch otherwise this could spin out of control completely but Walter Codson was no more. He then smiled as he looks up at the Draenei like if he was greeting an old friend._ "My full name is a mouthful and has no meaning here. As to what I am." _He said as he rose to his feet, placing the saucer with the cup of tea on the nearby table inside the tent. _"I'm the Archon. I am a Time Lord from Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I made myself human and hid myself with a chameleon arc which you may perceive as a fob watch. Now, forget my story. You got a whole temporal anomaly mess on your hands and since the Timewalkers are of no use. I'm the only one on Azeroth capable of assisting you with the problem. So tell me, what do you know about The Iron Horde?" _He spoke confidently and with an undisputed authority and wisdom which Maraad have not seen in humans before. Yet this _Archon_ was most certainly not human and it showed.

**Note: The setting has been laid out and now, the game awaits. Now the human persona vanishes and the Time Lord rises! Also, do you like the name he has given himself? Archon is a greek word for ruler or lord. Consider there's a renegade who was inspired to call himself "The President", I see no reason for him to not call himself "The Archon" as he's the only Time Lord on Azeroth at the moment (The Bronze Dragonflight doesn't count as they're no longer immortal or all mighty).**

**I'd like to thank whomever as taken the time to read this story so far. Please, feel free to check out my other crossover fanfiction (Doctor Who and Mass Effect). ****_Doctor Who – The Massive Effect. _****It's somewhat tied in with this fanfiction but isn't a necessary read. At any rate I wish you a good morning, day, evening or night depending on what time you choose to read this. I'll see you around very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Arid air filled his lungs as his ire saw far into the distance, his spirit communing with those of the air to grant him further sight. Sight of the Dark Portal which stood several acres in height and a few acres in width. The red shimmering veil of magic which made up the bridge between Azeroth and the world beyond.

He hadn't believe it at first when he heard about The Iron Horde. How these Mag'har in countless numbers assaulted the Blasted Lands and shattered the defenses of Nethergarde Keep and subjected Okril'lon Hold where some defected. These were definitively orcs but not only of brown color but of grey ones aswell. Their armor was foreign yet familiar which filled him with unease. They have been relentless so far as both The Alliance and The Horde had a hard time to counter this threat.

The sight however was baffling, rank upon rank clad in metal armor they advanced with siege weaponry which was indistinguishable to what Siegecrafter Blackfuse had designed back in Orgrimmar. Also there was the matter of the Rylaks which were commonly referred as Chimeras on Azeroth but there are no next on this continent. They couldn't have brought it from Outland because they went extinct once Draenor cracked.

_How was this possible? _Thrall pondered, clad in the legendary doomplate armor once worn by Orgrim Doomhammer himself along with his now sleeveless shaman robe along with the braid necklace. Blue eyes and green skin. His cranium was free from hair this time around while his chin and jawline was covered by his beard.

A tremor of unimaginable power and proportion was felt like sudden wave of warm air in the cold hit you head on (or vice versa) as the world itself felt it and went into a rampage. He shook his head and focused as he in futile tried to commune with the spirits which was drowned in murmurs and whispers but he could make out three coherent words. _'He is awake.'_

Puzzled as he shifted his ire from the Dark Portal to the source of the tremor, he had felt it. How it troubled the spirits and the world itself. The Shattered Beachhead where The Alliance forces was stationed to presume their counter assault upon The Iron Horde until a proper army could be mobilized. He then felt how the arid soil behind him shifted as a being emerged seemingly out of thin air shimmering with energy before it vanished as fast it appeared. He knew that feeling and the sound which followed it, teleportation as he turned around to face the Kirin Tor Archmage and war hero of old. Khadgar who stalwartly held his master's staff, Atiesh.

His robes were different from the violet ones worn by the Kirin Tor, it was pale blue for starters with leather edges. On the top of it was a sleeveless leather hauberk which covered the torso but ended by the knees. He also wore a leather belt with a circular buckle with the features of a lion where. His collar pauldrons of leather and scales protects the vital joints by his shoulders. All in all, with that battle garb along with his complexion and history. Thrall couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated and also honored by the sight. _"Throm'ka Khadgar." _His voice boomed as the Archmage quickly returned his greeting.

_"__Throm'ka Thrall. I apologize for coming by unannounced but you and I must talk, right now." _Khadgar while polite had the tone of his voice than meant that this was related to what he just felt. _"You know what caused this?"_

_"__I do, it's the awakening of a being which doesn't belong here."_ Khadgar spoke sternly while still maintaining the polite tone which other humans normally lacked when communicating with orcs. Thrall perked his eyebrows as his grip on Doomhammer tightened. _"Then we've two threats to deal with?"_

The Archmage shook his head in response as he closed the distance between the two. _"No, he's not here out of his free will. He was trapped here after from what I understood, a noble sacrifice to stop the Burning Legion to swoop down upon a war between his people, The Time Lords and the Daleks."_

_"__Like a race war?" _Thrall mentioned as he recognized the situation, how the conflicts on Azeroth started between the original Horde and human kingdom of Stormwind but Khadgar's face was grim yet again as he spoke. _"Nothing like it, according to Chromie. It was a Time War where the whole of creation was at stake."_

Thrall frowned as he listened to the absurd tale, he would've dismissed it as a folly if it came from somebody else but he knew that Khadgar was reliable and didn't take things for granted. Besides, it seems that Chromie informed him and she was a Time Keeper now after the dragonflights became mortal. She was even present during Garrosh's trial. _"He's an ally then?"_

_"__Could be, he's been disguised as a human for the past couple of years since he was stranded here. Until now that is." _Was the answer as the Archmage turned his ire towards the Alliance camp by the Shattered Beachhead. _"I want you to come with me to the camp. We got need to establish a good foundation between us and him."_

Thrall nodded in agreement as he mounted up on Snowsong, his stalwart frostwolf companion as the Archmage murmured an incarnation and they vanished in a flash of energy. Leaving two spots of disturbed earth.

…

The Archon listened to the Vindicator as he told him about the Iron Horde and where they had to come from, Draenor. Where else could they've come? The Mag'har were never in big numbers and most certainly not capable of being so relentless in their effort for conquest. No, they had to come from Draenor but from an alternate Draenor. Otherwise there would've been trapped in a paradox loop and this timeline would've been erased altogether.

Despite the primitive nature of the threat (from the time lord's perspective), he still couldn't deny it or the consequences should he turn a blind eye to it. They were obviously determined to be conquerors and if the tales of Grommash Hellscream was anything to go by, then they'll have more of a chance of convince a Dalek to leave instead of exterminating them. _"My people have had a no-interference policy ever since the early days of our existence. However that policy changed with the Time War and considering the circumstances that I'm no longer in my own universe for that matter and you got someone through temporal disruptions and manipulations is interfering with history altogether. I'm sure that my people wouldn't put it past me if I helped you." _The Archon spoke to the Vindicator with a smile. Maraad just seem puzzled at first but then nodded, satisfied with the answer. He may not know the Time Lord but he felt he could trust him, he had after all listened patiently.

_"__Very well, Archon." _He spoke with a booming voice as he put the hammer down, the head weighing down into the arid soil. "_Time Lord of Gallifrey, by the command bestowed upon me by the High King. I hereby grant you absolution and once we've halted The Iron Tide, I'll make sure that you'll receive an audience with his majesty, King Varian Wrynn."_

Archon with his wild hair and goggles just stared up at the Vindicator and his preaching and just nodded. _"Fair enough but I'll not be any good without my stuff. Speaking of which." _He murmurs as he looks at the inside of the lid to his fob watch where a golden key was attached.

He saw the narrowed eyebrows upon the Vindicator's face as he grasped the key and focused his will and thought to the key and it started to illuminate and shimmer like if it was burning hot except it wasn't and where upon the antique cabinet from his pawn shop emerged like out of thin air at the far end of the tent. So far though, the Vindicator wasn't baffled at the sight but his curiosity peaked when the Time Lord rose up and ran to the cabinet and inserted the key where upon he opened it. The cabinet door flung open as Archon entered, with a frown the Vindicator at the sight that it seems to be a hall way through the cabinet doors. He followed and was truly baffled when he saw the interiors of the cabinet.

_"__By the Naaru, it's bigger on the inside."_ Maraad bellowed, baffled by the sight and realized that the cabinet isn't a cabinet but also a dimensional ship but compared with that of the Naaru which he was familiar with. This was by far most enthralling to behold!

The Interior was circular where the ivory-tinted walls followed a triangle-pattern while the ceiling and the floor were like glass and beneath them looked like some fluid, water? Perhaps not but it was radiating and did instill the Vindicator with some confidence as he then approached the center where like a pillar made up the main control like a manaforge in the Netherstorm on Outland. Archon seemingly didn't notice but didn't act surprised when he turned around to face him.

_"__This is my time capsule or what's now more popularly referred to as a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." _He explained with a solemn tone. _"Back in my universe, it could travel through all time and space but here. I'm restricted to only move it in three dimensions. You know only through space but not with time. Atleast not yet anyway."_

Maraad just stared at him then nodded, despite all of his questions. Time was off the essence and the more time they waste here. The less time they've to defeat the Iron Horde. _"What do you plan to do?"_

_"__Get changed, I can't stand this uniform. Also get some tools which will be useful." _He spoke as he then waved the Vindicator away. Maraad wasn't used being dismissed so indifferently yet again time was off the essence and he was willing to give Archon the benefit of a doubt. With that he step out of the time capsule or TARDIS. The exterior still looking like a cabinet as the doors closes by the draft when the tent opening widens and two figures enters. One of them is an orc and Khadgar raised his hammer for battle but the other was human and very familiar. He knew then whom they were. _ "Greetings Khadgar. Thrall. What brings you to my camp?"_

_"__Greetings Maraad, we seek the Time Lord." _Khadgar answered with a stern tone yet a polite as his smiled meekly while his gaze wandered past him and at the cabinet behind him. _"That's his Time Capsule?"_

_"__You know of this and him, how?" _Maraad asked intrigued over the archmage's knowledge but at hindsight, he should've anticipated the answer. _"Chromie. The Timewalkers have had dealt with him before. Or specifically the Bronze Dragonflight."_

_"__Yes, he's in there. Getting changed and making himself ready to help us." _Maraad announced with some relief in his tone yet he still couldn't rest. _"You convinced him?"_

_"__No, he offered to help once I've told him what we're up against." _He elaborated as Khadgar scratched his chin. Frowning as he pondered, he hadn't anticipated that this time lord should be so co-operative. _"Very well. Since you've secured his assistance. I think it's time we put our counteroffensive in action."_

At those words, Maraad heard the creaking doors of the cabinet opening and how both Khadgar and Thrall watched with wide eyes. He turned around and felt at awe at the sight. Archon was no longer in the garbs granted to him in the barrack and instead wore. It was an armor, a strange one out of an unfamiliar red armor which seemed tight and the pauldrons donning a sigil which reminded Maraad of the number eight but more fluidly and golden. All in all, the armor was that of a soldier but it had a certain elegance with a dashing cape to follow and the wildhair combed back with the goggles resting on the forehead.

The most baffling was what was hanging by the belt of his which bore the same sigil as a buckle. It was some sort of metallic rod with a weird shimmering stone at the end along with what appears to be a wrench but in his hands was something which was similar to a gun but seemed far more sophisticated and outright dangerous. _"Hello, I'm the Archon and I thought we didn't have time to dally. There's an invasion to stop."_

_"__The Archon?" _Thrall asked with a perked eyebrow as the Time Lord faced him and lit up with a smile. _"Ah, an orc. A shaman at that too and those blue eyes. Yes, you're Thrall who's commanding The Horde forces in the Blasted Lands?"_

_"__That is correct." _He retorted with a frown when he realized that his question had been misdirected. Khadgar seemed amused by it. _"Very well, Archon. Chromie has informed me of your past experiences. I do believe that your actions could save us many lives. In short, we need those Iron Demolishers silenced." _Khadgar spoke with an authority. The Archon looked upon the Archmage as his smile vanished and nod, gone was the face of an explorer and enters the façade of a soldier in the Time War. _"Very well then. Oh also before I forget, I demand absolution for all penal recruits and relocating to civil labor around the camp. They've no military training what so ever and they'll most probable die when deployed."_

His ultimatum took them back but it did make sense. Maraad nodded and brought his fist to his chest. _"I'll see to it personally." _Before he left the tent. Khadgar stared straight at him as if he was trying to determine if he truly was on their side. Archon himself met the Wizard's ire and felt the power stirring inside him. It is true then, before him stood the most accomplished wizard alive along with founder of the new Horde. _"If you're about to vocally question my commitment. Don', just don't. You may not realize it just yet but I've a responsibility as a Time Lord and that is to make sure that this temporal anomaly doesn't evaporate this timeline. If anything you should stay out of my way. Have I made myself clear?" _Archon spoke with a hint of aristocratic gravity but undisputed authority which seemingly appeared to reassure the two.

_"__I'll see you soon then. I'll bring Thrall here back to his troops, then we'll talk." _The Wizard spoke as he laid a hand on the former Warchief's shoulder and they all vanished in a flash as Khadgar uttered his incarnation. _Teleportation, sweet._ Archon thought as he cracked a slight smile before he turned around to make sure that his TARDIS was closed and locked before he proceeded to exit the tent to see the scolding stares of the commissioned officers. There was Lieutenant Moore from earlier along with some others whom didn't like to have been kept waiting by Maraad and they seem less content with the recent decision regarding the penals. Archon thought that no doubt they would be arguing about it but the vindicating stare from Maraad kept them in line.

_So let's summarize._ Archon thought as he pondered the situation. The bombardments haven't ceased upon them and they're losing troops in the onslaught against the Iron Horde. Besides worrying themselves to death with their bare professionalism keeping themselves together, they were gossiping about him when he got a task to silence those Iron Demolishers.

He couldn't wait for Khadgar to return, the Doctor certainly wouldn't and neither would he when he could save lives. So without further redo, he with a sonic disrupter gun in hand, something which he put together in the Time War as he proceeded through the masses where no one dared to stop him as he made his way towards the source of the Bombardments. He could feel Maraad staring into his neck but said nothing, even despite the short time. He knew better than try to influence the Time Lord when there was work to do, a lot of work to do.

**Note: With the Warlords of Draenor expansion launch approaching, so does this story take momentum. I intend to keep this story alive as I experience Draenor. **

**In fact I intended to make a pool to decide if Archon would go with Maraad to Shadowmoon Valley or with Thrall to Frostfire Ridge. However in the end I decided that he would stick with Maraad as I'm actually Alliance at heart. **

**Now, do remember that Archon isn't the Doctor. He's certainly inspired by The Doctor but he's a younger generation which was conscripted to fight in the Time War after he graduated from the academy.**

**I wish you a good read regardless if it's morning, noon, afternoon, evening or night! Aka'magosh! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Thunder cracked as water poured down onto the arid soil in the Blasted Lands. It's been a couple of hours since Walter had left the camp and there was already results. At first nothing happened then the iron demolishers ceased firing before they all **imploded** with a crackling fury. Katherine had gone to a vantage point to provide support for the assaulting troops who charged the ironclad orcs. From there, things had turned around as they slow and steadily pushed the Iron Horde backed.

Also, General Warwelde of Wrynn's Vanguard finally passed from the Swamp of Sorrows into the Blasted Lands. Opening up another front to fight The Iron Horde as supplies were deprived for the Iron Horde forces at Orkri'lon Hold and the ruins of Nethergarde Keep. The Dreadmaul ogres had sided with the Iron Horde but were constantly harassed by Rokhan and his fellow shadow hunters while Thrall personally lead the Horde forces to keep the pressure upon the Iron Horde's ranks. However their efforts will be for nothing as more forces comes through The Dark Portal.

Katherine glanced over to the now properly sober dark iron dwarf who refused to do manual labor instead of fighting. Ironton's father was furious to say the least that his son was conscripted and had dispatched his company enforcers to bring him home. The enforcers in question were Steam Warriors, mechanics whom take their skills to the battlefield by building walking suits of phlogiston-powered armor.

However, Ironton refused to leave and had promptly given the head enforcer a run for his money but that didn't stop them from trying. The enforcers eventually gave up trying to bring him home and instead focused on keeping him safe and his father reluctantly provided his son with the finest dark iron plate which gold can buy and was now wielding the fabled Arcanite reaper. Katherine hadn't considered Ironton intimidating when he was a drunk but now he most certainly was intimidating and with his father's enforcers ready to do his every whim.

Katherine flinched then as thunder resonated in the sky above, the clouds had grown thicker as lightning now struck at The Iron Horde. She recognized the work of shamans where they ask the elements for assistance. _"Oi, lass."_

Her attention snapped back to Ironton who was now facing her with two of the steam warriors by either side of him. _"Ye kicked my bloody obsidians!" _he spoke rather scoldingly at her as he lifted the axe. Katherine thought that he would swing it at her but instead swung it hard to keep it steady into the soil. She blinked as he spoke with his accented gravity _"Although I did deserve it, I called you something which I shouldn't have."_

With those words he extended his right hand to her. _"Truce?" _he asked, she stared at him but gave him a nod. _"Truce." _Irontin smirked. _"Well then, all set to kick some iron gits in __**their**__ obsidians?" _This made her laugh as she complied. It was better than waiting in the camp. Also, she needs to find Walter and get some answers.

…

His feet touches the soil lightly as he strode forth with his trusted four-footed companion. He routinely drew the arrow from the quiver and notched it to the string. Pulling it back with no difficulty, his broad and strong posture keeping him steady as the thorium arrowheads is ready to pierce through the armor of an unsuspecting enemy. He remained out of sight and thanked the elemental spirit of life for its gift. He let loose and the arrow flew and as expected, pierced through the armor and penetrated the lungs of the mag'har orc who drowned in a pool of blood. His four-footed companion sprung to action, leaping forth with his fangs and teethes bare. He rose from cover as his voice boomed. _"Lok'tar ogar! For The Horde!" _as he notched another arrow and let it fly. The arrow flew true and hits its mark, another kill. His companion had already slit the throat of the dishonourable shaman whom forced the elements into servitude and proceed to chase another prey.

Each time the arrow flew, it hit its mark. He had always been a good hunter and now. He was among the finest of his clan and was even more deadly than the Sin'dorei archers when it came to using a bow. He was Vargmar and he was hunting those whom dared to invade the world he was born in. He was raised in the Alterac Valley with the Frostwolf Clan and had passed the rite of adulthood and befriended the frostwolf wolfgrim whom he treasured like a brother. He followed Thrall devoutly throughout the Third War. He survived the Second War of the Shifting Sand where the Might of Kalimdor, a combined army of Alliance and Horde against the Qiraji. He declined the offer to be a part of the Kor'kron Guard as he ventured back to Alterac Valley where his clan nowadays resides under the guidance of Drek'thar which now had grown old, too old to lead like he used too.

Rokhan emerged with a half dozen shadow hunters, quickly decimating the Iron Horde convey with their ambush. Vargmar gave a satisfied smirk at the sight. They've been harassing the Dreadmaul Ogres for a while now and managed to intercept any convoys made by the Iron Horde to keep them supplied. Wolfgrim came back up to his side where upon arrival he was rewarded by being scratched behind the ears. _"Lok'tar." _He murmured to the wolf as they came down to the convoy, starting to rummage through the supplies. He found some dried meat which he gave to Wolfgrim whom devoured it momentarily.

_"__Ya' be doing good, mon." _spoke Rokhan, the best scout of The Horde with a satisfied grin. _"Your arrows struck as if the loa themselves guided them." _Vargmar returned a chuckle as he shook his head. _"No, my hand was steady and my aim was true."_

He ventured all over as to retrieve the arrows and while doing so, each time he asked the spirits of the wilds for forgiveness as he examined the uncorrupted orcs along with the tattoos on them. It was undisputable, these were of the Warsong Clan. He had so many questions to ask but then his eye caught something. A missive tucked away on one of the bodies, he took it and gave it a quick read.

_The Warchief wants to know the progress on the invasion. It's taking too long and if it takes any longer then I'll see to your demise, personally._

_Blackhand_

He stared at the missive as he read it again and again, Blackhand. He had heard the stories about the Old Horde and how it was ruled by the Shadow Council along with their puppet warchief, Blackhand the Destroyer. But he died in a Mak'gora with Orgrim Doomhammer many years ago. _"Rokhan, I need to deliver this to Thrall. I'll return to you when I can."_

_"__Don't sweat it, Vargmar. We got it covered." _The Shadow hunter smirked as the Hunter was off in a sprint with his wolf companion quickly catching up. Heading southwards towards the Vanguard.

…

He hated the déjà vu he gets by watching them. How the uncorrupted orcs of The Iron Horde was determined to be conquerors no matter the consequences. It reminds him of the Daleks in a way but he wasn't going to make the comparison.

Archon was watching in silence from a ridge upon Wrynn's Vanguard which had quickly broken through The Iron Horde's barricade between the Blasted Lands and the Swamp of Sorrows. The shieldwall pushing the would-be conquerers backwards and now had Okril'lon Hold under siege while a token force was heading towards the ruins of Nethergarde Keep to clear out the remaining hostiles there. It had been quick and effective as it utilized every possible advantage granted with the diverse amount of races in the Alliance ranks. From what he understood, General Adolphus Warwelde led by example and was a veteran of many conflicts.

The man itself was a soldier to the bone, wielding a shield and a sword as he personally saw to the battles he led his soldiers into. He was respected not only by The Alliance but also The Horde as his honor was indisputable. Dusting off his Gallifreyan armor as he slides down from the ridge and down to join the Alliance forces. The soldiers gave him odd looks but didn't really pay him much heed, the battle itself needed their attention. He was soon approached by what seemed to be an aristocratic officer whose plain indifference to the battle a few leagues away was astounding as he wore the helmet under his arm. _"Identify yourself stranger." _He bellowed in demand to the Time Lord.

_"__I'm the Archon." _He answered to the aristocratic officer who frowned. _"The who?" _he inquired with a frown where the Time Lord just smiled politely. _"Do you want me to write it down for you?"_

_"__No, it's fine. I've heard of paladins using suffixes such as Uther the Lightbringer. However, you didn't say your name." _The officer said as he unwavering stared at him as the battle raged on a few hundred meters away. _"That was my name."_

_"__The Archon?" _He spoke with a skeptical tone.

_"__Yes?" _the Time Lord responded with a mocking tone as if the officer wanted to ask him a question. The officer sighed. _"What do you want?"_

_"__To see General Warwelde." _The Time Lord said plainly to the Officer who dropped the indifferent façade, he was slightly baffled by the request. _"Impossible, he's current occupied leading the battle-" _Archon promptly responded without fail. _"Which I can win for him if he let me." _The officer gazed him up and down then sighed. _"Very well then, sir. Follow me."_

He was quickly lead through the ranks of Wrynn's Vanguards while being escorted by the officer until he saw the General. He had his back facing towards him and shrouded with a blue mantel. His armor was like the soldiers but of a different material along being more polished. _"General Warwelde, sir." _The officer barked and stood at attention, saluting as the General turned around, carrying the crest for Wrynn's Vanguard upon his chest. _"At ease, Lieutenant Cromwell." _The man bellowed, the description of the man had hardly done him any justice. The man was in his forties but carried around like he was younger, like if he had daily exercised drills and served without a day's rest. His beard was thick and so was his eyebrows while the hair was short and well-groomed.

_"__Hello General, I'm The Archon and nevermind what or exactly who I am. All that matters is that I can win this battle for you." _The Time Lord spoke without fail and the General listened. _"You've my attention."_

_"__I intend to issue a mak'gora." _Archon spoke with a tone where the gravity and authority was undisputed. The General just eyed him up and down. _"So, you're him then?" _he inquired as he examined the Time Lord skeptically. _"If you mean the Time Lord whom gave the opening needed for the Alliance and Horde forces south of here to break through and allow you to open up this second front. Then yes."_

_"__Go ahead then, Archon." _The General answered. Lieutenant Cromwell just stared at him in surprised but Archon smiled. He was impressed, the General obviously knew when there was a battle he couldn't win, even if it's a battle of wills. He then walked pasted him as he brings his sonic disruptor up as he proceeded to adjust the settings as he spoke through it as an amplifier. _"Throm'ka! I'm the Archon and I wish to issue a Mak'gora with your leader."_

It didn't take long for the battle to stop as an orc's voice boomed. _"I, Gar'muk Bladetwist commands the Ironmarch!" _Archon then proceeded to walk past the soldiers and soon enough stood before the orc in question, not clad in plate but in leather with body tattoos which resemble those of the Warsong Clan if he was correct. The orc grinned viciously at him. _"You wish to fight me in a mak'gora?"_

_"__I do on the conditions that if I win, your forces in Okril'lon will surrender." _He demanded but the orc laughed. _"Victory or Death, we will not surrender to these pigskins or their allies." _Gar'mak boomed with his voice for his forces and the Alliance to hear but the Time Lord didn't keep his silence. _"You won't surrender to them, you'll surrender to __**me**__." _His voice boomed as silence soon fell upon the orc and the Ironmarch. _"If you're not human then what are you?" _he spoke mockingly.

_"__I'm a Time Lord of Gallifrey. I've survived a war where creation itself was at stake. Now do tell me, do I look like I'm joking?" _The Archon murmured as his eyes scrutinized the orcs deeply whose face fell with the realization. Gar'muk frowned then nodded. _"If I win, then your forces will submit to the Iron Horde."_

_"__Done." _He said without a beat, confident in his abilities then again so was Gar'mak whom raised his daggers and spurted towards the Time Lord _"Lok'tar ogar!" _Archon reacted momentarily as he quickly adjusted his stance as he lifted and grasped the blades of the dagger and twisted them out of the orc's grip before thrusting his knee to the orc's face. Now do keep in consideration that the Gallifreyan armor itself is ten times more resilient than an armor made of a dragon's scales and superior to what Azeroth uses. The orc crashed into the soil, the impact from the knee had shattered his tusk and dislodged plenty of his teeth. The Time Lord quickly placed his foot upon the orc's chest as he looked over to the rest of the orcs who stared at him with disbelief. _"Well, do you surrender?" _his voice boomed with authority and soon enough, the corrupted orcs did lower their weapons and accepted the defeat while the uncorrupted orcs reluctantly gave in aswell.

General Warwelde stood back, having witnessed everything he found himself impressed over how the Time Lord had handled the situation and solved it in a manner which he would've considered unthinkable. _"Swords of Wrynn!" _his voice boomed. _"Claps them in irons!"_

…

**Note: Thank you for the read. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter whenever you had the time to read it. I've introduced two new OCs to the story. Vargmar and General Adolphus Warwelde. That makes it up to Five OCs in the story so far! Now as for the story, next chapter will involve the actual assault upon the Dark Portal (basically the intro experience in Tanaan Jungle) from there it'll be Shadowmoon Valley with General Adolphus Warwelde as the Garrison Commander. **

**Now, I'd actually like to know what ****you**** think, so please write a review so I can keep the quality of the story intact so don't be afraid of providing with criticism!**


End file.
